Unforgivable
by gamergirl8901
Summary: AU An accident causes Harry to be able to perform the Unforgivable curses. What happens when he starts hearing a voice in his head telling him to do things? What will he do next? On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is probably one of the most random ideas for a fan fiction ever but I thought of it earlier and I actually like the idea. It's set in their 6th year after OotP and entirely disregards anything from the HBP. Hope you like it! R&R.

Summary: Harry can't perform the Unforgivable curses and he knows that. But he has to learn to in order to defeat Voldemort. So he decides to practice using his best friend Ron and his sister Ginny. What happens when an accident causes Harry to be able to perform them? What will he do next?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

Chapter 1 

"Are you sure this is a good idea Harry?" Hermione asked as she and Harry set off for the Room of Requirement to meet Ron and Ginny.

"Of course I'm sure," Harry replied impatiently. "If I wasn't do you really think I'd be headed for the room right now?"

"But they're your friends! Do you really think you should practice on them?" Hermione asked.

"They volunteered!" Harry exclaimed. "Besides, I can't perform the curses yet and I doubt I'll be able to anytime soon. I'd just be using the least dangerous one at first just to see if I could do it. If I do then I'll know I can perform the others and it won't be that big of a deal."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Sometimes Harry was just way clueless. But she didn't say anything else and the rest of the trip to the Room of Requirement she was quiet. When they arrived, Ron and Ginny were waiting there with big smiles on their faces.

"Ok so how much are you gonna pay us to do this?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Pay you? What would make you think I'm going to pay you?" Harry asked.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not gonna let you use Unforgivable curses on us for free!" Ron said.

"What happened to helping friends out?" Harry asked.

"To hell with that! I want some cash!" Ron exclaimed.

"Fine. Ya'll get 5 galleons a week for this," Harry said.

Ron and Ginny jumped with joy. Ginny's head knocked into Ron's and she fell to the floor in pain. Ron didn't notice and stepped on her face. Her nose began gushing out blood.

"Damn it Ron! You made my nose bleed!" Ginny yelled.

"Ok well let's just get this crap started now shall we?"

A few days later… 

Ron was jumping up and down like a frog, then spinning in mid-air like a ballerina. Ginny and Hermione were nearby laughing their heads off. Harry lifted the Imperius Curse and Ron fell to the floor.

"Damn it Harry! Can't I make a safe landing?" Ron asked, rubbing his knee.

"Sorry," Harry said.

"Wow Harry I can't believe you can perform one of the curses now! You've only been practicing for a few days!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging him.

"I can perform the Imperius Curse, but that won't help much against Voldemort," Harry said. "He'll be strong enough to fight it off."

"Well then maybe you should practice the other two," Ron said.

"You want me to perform Avada Kedavra on you and Ginny?" Harry asked. "You're insane."

"Why not? It's not like you'll ever actually be able to perform the curse or anything like that," Ron said.

"Yeah go ahead," Ginny said. "Use it on one of us."

"Shouldn't I start with the Cruciatus Curse then? Just to be safe?" Harry asked.

"Why be safe?" Ron asked. "Live dangerously and have fun."

"Fine then. I think you're right. I won't be able to perform them anyways," Harry said. He picked up his wand and aimed it at Ginny.

"Ok Ginny I guess it's your turn," Ron said. "Goodbye my love!" he added jokingly.

"Goodbye Ron!" Ginny said, laughing. "Oh please. Like anything will actually happen."

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry shouted, his wand aimed at Ginny.

A flash of green light erupted from Harry's wand and hit Ginny squarely in the chest. The laughter from her face hadn't left yet when the spell hit her. She fell over, dead. Hermione and Ron rushed over to her, but Harry was still standing where he was, paralyzed.

"Oh my god! Ginny!" Ron exclaimed. "I can't believe she's dead!" He buried his head in her chest and started crying.

"I can't believe it!" Hermione exclaimed, her face glistening with tears. "I thought you couldn't perform it!"

"I can't," Harry said. "I tried before and I couldn't! It didn't work!"

"Then what happened just now?" Hermione asked angrily.

"I don't know!" Harry yelled. "It was an accident! Somehow I was able to kill her! I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Do you really think anyone but us will believe that?" Hermione asked.

His face went white with fear. She was right. No one would ever believe that he had killed her by accident.

"We have to get rid of the body," Harry said firmly. "There's nothing else we can do."

"Absolutely not!" Ron yelled, sobbing. "We will not get rid of my sister's body!"

"We have to! Otherwise I'll be thrown in Azkaban forever! If they'll even be that nice to me!" Harry shouted. "Ron, they might just let them suck out my soul!"

"I think you deserve it right about now," Ron said.

"I'm your best friend Ron! Look, you're just really upset about this. You'll realize that we have to get rid of the body!"

"Harry's right," Hermione said. "If we don't get rid of the body then we're screwed. They'll throw us all in Azkaban just for being here. Do you really want that."

"No."

"Then let's do the right thing and get rid of the body."

"Where the hell do we put it?"

"The black lake," Harry said. They looked at him. "It's deep enough. Her body will sink down to the bottom and no one will ever find it."

"But how will we explain her disappearance? Everyone knows we're with her right now," Hermione said.

"No they don't," Harry replied. "It's a Hogsmeade weekend. She told everyone she was going in alone. Everyone will just think she ran away while in Hogsmeade, or that she was kidnapped while there. No one will know it was us."

"When do we do it?" Ron asked.

"Tonight at midnight. I've got the cloak. We can sneak up here, get the body, then go out to the lake and throw her in."

"Fine," Ron said. "Could I just be alone with her now? She's my sister. I need to be able to mourn."

"Alright. We'll head back to the common room with some books from the library to get rid of any suspicion. Come on Harry."

The two of them left. Ron then laid next to Ginny and cried over her body.

End Chapter 1 

Ok that wasn't a great start to the story, but it was a start nonetheless. It will get better I swear! Hope you enjoyed it! Review please! Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok time for the next chapter! Hope you liked the last one! Thanks for reviewing! I enjoy writing random fics so this is probably one of many! R&R.

Summary: Harry can't perform the Unforgivable curses and he knows that. But he has to learn to in order to defeat Voldemort. So he decides to practice using his best friend Ron and his sister Ginny. What happens when an accident causes Harry to be able to perform them? What will he do next?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

Chapter 2 

"I can't believe we're doing this," Hermione muttered to the two boys behind her. They were under the invisibility cloak with Ginny's dead body, sneaking out onto the grounds. "If we get caught we're all gonna be thrown in Azkaban! I'll be expelled from school!"

"We will get caught if you don't hush," Harry whispered impatiently. "No one knows we're under here. Ron and me told Seamus and Dean that we were going to bed early and they never really check anyways so it's all good. And you said you told Lavender that you were feeling sick and might be in the bathroom for a while. We've got alibis."

"But if we get caught by someone?" Hermione asked.

"We won't be. People haven't noticed Ginny didn't come back from Hogsmeade. They'll think the Death Eaters were there and kidnapped her. Trust me Hermione, we'll get away with this," Harry said.

Hermione sighed in defeat. Ron had been quiet the whole time. He didn't like the idea of dumping his sister's body in the lake, but he also didn't like the idea of the three of them being thrown into Azkaban for murder. Although he felt very guilty about what happened to Ginny.

_Its your fault she's dead, you know,_ a voice inside his head said. _You told Harry that you and Ginny wanted to help. You convinced him to do it and you offered your sister up when he was ready for Avada Kedavra. You're entirely responsible for her death. Harry could never really perform the curse. It was all an accident. It was a punishment from the world for offering your sister up. Harry would never have used the curse if you hadn't suggested it. You even told him that he wouldn't be able to perform it._

Flashback… 

"**You want me to perform Avada Kedavra on you and Ginny?" Harry asked. "You're insane."**

"**Why not? It's not like you'll ever actually be able to perform the curse or anything like that," Ron said.**

"**Yeah go ahead," Ginny said. "Use it on one of us."**

"**Shouldn't I start with the Cruciatus Curse then? Just to be safe?" Harry asked.**

"**Why be safe?" Ron asked. "Live dangerously and have fun."**

End Flashback… 

You told him to live dangerously and have fun. He may have picked Ginny but you didn't stop him at all. You thought it was all fun and games. Well you were wrong. Maybe you should just end your life. Or end Harry's. Harry deserves to die to, for performing the curse and murdering your dear sister. Now that you think about it, you know that it's all your fault, but it's also all Harry's. Maybe you should kill Harry then kill yourself. End it all. Don't go on with the guilt.

Ron shook his head to get rid of the voice. He then realized that they were by the Black Lake. Harry and Hermione were peering into it, trying to see how far down they would have to throw her. But since they couldn't see anything, they would need a plan.

"Ok I think we should tie something heavy to her foot to get her to sink down to the bottom and throw her in the middle of the lake," Harry said.

"But what should we tie on her?" Hermione asked, looking around. She saw a medium sized rock that would probably sink within minutes to the bottom. "Got it," she said. She conjured some rope with her wand and tied the rock to Ginny.

"Are you ready to do this?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron stared at his sister's lifeless body. Ron had shut her eyes when he was grieving earlier, but he couldn't forget the blank, dead look on her face. He swallowed, then nodded. He then hugged Ginny one last time and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you Ginny! I'm sorry we have to do this to you! But we'll see each other again some day! Hopefully you'll understand!" Ron exclaimed, crying.

Hermione carried Ginny over to the lake and Harry tossed the rock in. Ginny immediately began sinking to the bottom. Ron cried even harder.

"Ginny! I love you! I'll make sure no one forgets about you!" he said, almost leaping into the water after her.

Maybe you should jump in after her. I mean think about it. She's your baby sister, and you helped your best friend kill her. You don't deserve to live. And neither does he. Grab his arm and drown both of you. Maybe even drag Hermione in. She stood by and didn't stop anyone. It's her fault too. And she was supposed to be the smart one.

"Come on Ron. We have to get back before anyone notices we're not in bed and Hermione's not sick," Harry said. Ron got up and he, Harry, and Hermione disappeared under the cloak. "Ok let's go!"

They snuck back in the common room, which was completely empty. They said good night to Hermione, then snuck upstairs to their dormitory. The other three boys were sound asleep so they had no worries. Harry laid down to drop off to sleep and had a horrible nightmare where he killed everyone in Hogwarts while Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's ghost were cheering him on. Ron laid awake all night crying. He really missed Ginny.

**A few days later…**

Ginny's disappearance was finally noticed, and Dumbledore took immediate action. Aurors searched Hogsmeade and Hogwarts grounds. Students claiming to have seen Ginny in Hogsmeade were questioned. Her close friends, as well as her older brothers, were questioned. But they didn't get very far. All anyone knew was that Ginny had said she was going into Hogsmeade, but never came back. Some students claimed to have seen her in the back alleys and near the Shrieking Shack, so Harry, Ron, and Hermione's kidnapping idea was going as planned. Everyone believed Ginny was kidnapped.

Hogsmeade trips were suspended, and Ginny's friends and family were continuously being called in for information. But other than that, everything was fine. Lessons went on as planned and people hung out outside when it was nice, not knowing that the lake they were playing by had Ginny's corpse at the bottom of it.

"Should we tell them what happened?" Hermione asked.

"No. They'll never understand," Harry replied shortly.

"They might," she said.

"They'll never believe us though! Hermione, they'll think I killed her on purpose! No one is gonna believe that I can't perform the curses!" Harry exclaimed.

Maybe you did kill her on purpose, a voice inside Harry's head said. It takes a lot to use an Unforgivable curse, but to kill someone, you have to want them dead. It was no accident and you know it. You wanted Ginny dead. And that was the right thing to do. She was messing everything up. Kinda like Ron is now. Maybe you should kill him next. Think about it. Hermione may be saying you should tell, but Ron is so depressed that he might actually tell them. He would lie and say that they weren't there and that you admitted to it. He would throw you in Azkaban with the Dementors. He deserves to die for even thinking it.

"I don't know if I can keep lying," Hermione said.

"Do you want to be expelled?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head. "Then you need to keep it a secret! I know you can understand that!"

She sighed. "Fine. I'll keep it a secret. But I'm only doing this for you because I don't want to be expelled and arrested."

"What about you Ron?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Ron said quietly. He had been very quiet since Ginny's death. It worried Harry and Hermione. "Maybe we should just give up and tell them that you killed her.

Told you so. He's going to betray you. You must kill him in order to keep it a secret.

"What! We can't do that! It's a lie! Harry wasn't the only one there!" Hermione yelled. "We won't tell them that he killed her because he didn't! It was an accident and we're at fault as much as he is! You encouraged him and I didn't stop him. We're in this together. If one goes down, we all go down. End of story."

See? It's their faults too. But you were right. Harry did kill her. You should kill Harry for killing your sister. And since Hermione's on his side, you should kill her too.

Ron didn't reply. Harry looked at Hermione with gratitude written all over his face. Her loyalty meant a lot to him. He didn't know if Ron would be loyal too.

Ron plans on betraying you. You know that. He's pissed because you killed Ginny. He will turn you in without a second thought. He might turn Hermione in too. But you know he would lie and say he wasn't involved at all. And without any proof, and with the support of his family, he would get away with it. 

"Are you still going to practice the curses?" Hermione asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know. I don't know if Ron wants to continue on with it," Harry said.

"Yeah I do," Ron said. "I told you I would help and even though she died, I'm not backing out."

You've given yourself the perfect opportunity now. You'll see how much he hates you too. When he tries to use the next curse on you, fight back and hurt him the way he hurt you and killed Ginny. Avenge her death. Don't let him get away with it unpunished. And make sure Hermione pays too, since she is on his side. But the question is, after you've taken care of them, would you be able to handle the guilt? Maybe after you avenge her death, you should take your own life. It would be right. That would be true justice.

"So when should we meet again?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon at 3 in the Room of Requirement," Ron said.

"Will you be up to it?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I need to grieve some more, but I can handle having a few illegal spells tossed my way," Ron replied. He looked at his watch. "I gotta go. I've been out for a while. I should go by Fred and George for a bit. I need to keep up appearances you know."

"I think crying in public is enough to show that you're upset," Harry said.

"I need to make everyone think I'm searching for her kidnappers too. If they don't think I wanna find out everything I can, they'll get suspicious."

"Ron's right. He does need to keep up appearances. So you go Ron, and Harry and I will go out to the library and talk to people so we appear concerned too."

Ron departed for the common room, while Harry and Hermione walked to the library.

See? They don't really care. You've done everything perfectly. You now have the perfect opportunity to kill them both unobserved. Now you just leave the planning up to me. If you do everything I tell you, this plan won't be able to fail.

**End Chapter 2**

Ok well review please! I think that chapter was pretty good. It was longer than the last and I apologize for that. But a lot needed to be put in this chapter to set up everything for the next chapter. Oh and in case anyone got confused, regular italics was things in Ron's head and underlined italics was things in Harry's head. I thought I made it clear but just in case I didn't, well now ya know. Ok well don't forget to review! Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! A new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you review this chapter too! I've noticed not that many people have been reading it but that's all right. Oh just as a warning there's probably no romance in this story because romance just isn't necessary for the plot. R&R!

Summary: Harry can't perform the Unforgivable curses and he knows that. But he has to learn to in order to defeat Voldemort. So he decides to practice using his best friend Ron and his sister Ginny. What happens when an accident causes Harry to be able to perform them? What will he do next?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

Chapter 3 

"I don't think it's a good idea to continue this," Hermione said to Harry as they headed for the Room of Requirement. "Ginny's dead because of this. Do you want Ron dead too?"

"No," Harry replied. "But I've gotta be able to do this. Besides, Ron said it was ok."

"Alright fine. But don't use Avada Kedavra this time. We don't need anymore accidents."

They walked into the room where Ron was waiting for them. He was very pale and looked rather sick.

"Are you alright Ron?" Hermione asked.

It's time. You know what you must do. Don't screw this up! If you do, everything will be a mess! And they will never trust you again.

"Yeah I'm fine," Ron lied. "Let's do this."

"Ok," Harry said.

Now's your chance! Kill him! Don't worry about what Hermione said! She deserves to die too!

He raised his wand and pointed it at Ron, his heart pounding in his ears. He didn't know what he was about to do, but he wasn't too happy about it, even if he didn't know what it was.

"Crucio!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at Ron.

_Now's your chance! Kill him!_

"Expelliarmus!" Ron yelled.

Lights erupted from the tips of their wands. Harry's wand went flying out of his hand and hit the wall, but not before Ron was hit by the Cruciatus Curse. He hit the floor, screaming in pain. Hermione gasped.

"Harry! You performed another curse!" she exclaimed, trying to decide if she was happy or not.

"I know," Harry said, surprised.

"But you said you were never able to perform any of them. What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know. I was never able to do it before. But it's like now I can suddenly do them without totally trying. I don't understand it."

"Me neither." She walked over to Ron, who had stopped screaming. "Ron, are you ok?"

Ron was lying on the ground, twitching slightly. His eyes were wide with fear. Not the fear of what the spell had done, but the fear of what he had thought of doing. He had, for a split second, thought of killing Harry. And now he was afraid of himself for thinking it.

Why did you pass up the chance to kill him? You used the wrong spell! You messed up! They might not want to try again! You might've missed your only chance!

"Yeah I'm fine," Ron said. He sat up. "That was good Harry. So, what next?"

Hermione gaped at him in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? You don't mean to let him try again, do you?" she asked. "He could've killed you!"

"Nah I'm fine," Ron said. "I want to try again."

Hermione looked at him, worried. Harry didn't know if they should try again. He didn't know what would happen if they did, and really didn't wanna find out.

He wants to do it again. He wants you to kill him. He's practically begging for it. So you should do him a favor, like the good best friend you are, and kill him. He's overwhelmed with the guilt of letting you use his sister, then watching her die and not do anything about it. You wouldn't want him to suffer like this. So you should end his life to end his suffering.

"Are you sure you wanna try right now?" Harry asked. "I mean, you were just hit by a painful curse. Maybe we should wait a few minutes before trying again. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

He's trying to pretend to be concerned. But don't be fooled. He doesn't care whether or not anything bad happens to you. Look at what he did to poor Ginny. She's dead because of you and because of what he did to her. He's forgetting that something bad already happened to you. You lost your baby sister. And he didn't give a damn. He didn't cry or mourn at all. He wasted no time dumping her body out to cover up her murder. He wants to get away with it to protect himself. You can't let him get away with this.

"I think maybe we should just quit for today," Ron said. "I need to rest. Plus, if we're gone too long it may look suspicious," he added.

"Ok then. Same time tomorrow?"

"Ok."

The three departed for the common room. Ron headed upstairs to take an afternoon nap, so Harry and Hermione sat by the fire to think.

"Harry, you can't do it again tomorrow," she said suddenly.

"Why not?"

"Well, we've got class for one thing," she pointed out. "And plus, he was really hurt today. You can't risk his health again."

"Why not? He volunteered himself in the first place, and said he'll do it again tomorrow," he replied.

"But he's your friend!" she exclaimed. "You accidentally killed Ginny already! Do you want to do the same to Ron?"

"No. But I need to learn theses spells. If I don't learn them, I may never be able to defeat Voldemort," he said.

"You know the spells now," she said. "You've successfully performed all three of them. I doubt you need any more practice."

"But what if I do?" he asked. "I seem to have trouble keeping them going. And how do we know that they weren't done accidentally? I need to keep it going."

She sighed. "Fine. But maybe you should get more help. Using just Ron won't be good for him. Mix it up a few times so that way no one gets that hurt."

"But who else would want to help us? It's dangerous, risky, and illegal. I doubt anyone would want to help."

"I think I could find a few people that would be more than happy to help you."

"Ok then I'll leave it up to you. Don't forget!" he said.

"Ok then. I'm off to the library now. I've got some last minute homework," she said.

You don't need more people. You just need Ron. You must kill Ron, or else he will kill you. You know this. Ron hates you right now. He wants you to die. Do you really think you should let him live? He might try to kill you. He may not be able to perform the killing curse, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know other methods of murder. He'll want to avenge Ginny's death. And the only way for him to do that is to kill you. Do you really want to die? Of course not. So you must do the right thing by killing him. And you should kill Hermione too, just to be sure she doesn't turn you in. You know she would. She's very capable of betraying you to protect herself.

He stood up and went into his dormitory. He saw Ron, who was just laying there, clearly not asleep.

"Thought you were taking a nap," Harry said.

"Couldn't fall asleep," Ron replied. "What are you doing?"

"I think I'm gonna go fly around the Quidditch pitch to relax," Harry said. "You wanna join me?"

"No thanks. Maybe later," Ron replied.

"Are you sure? It might do you some good to get out of the castle for a bit and get some fresh air. You've hardly gone out since, you know, she died."

"I just wanna stay here and lay down. I probably won't fall asleep, but I'll be able to do lots of thinking. You should go fly around by yourself. We both need some time alone."

"Ok. Oh by the way, we can't practice til tomorrow night. I forgot tomorrow is Monday, which means we've got class." He turned to leave, then stopped. "Oh yeah. Hermione's gonna try and get us some more people to help out."

"Why?"

"So that way you don't have to be the only one doing it. It's probably not good for your health if you're the only one doing it and you don't get any rest or anything. Don't worry about it. Hermione's got it all under control. You know her. She knows exactly what she's doing."

Harry left. Ron rolled over and got comfortable. He didn't know how he felt about Hermione getting more people to help. And he didn't know how he felt towards Harry, or what he was going to do about their problem.

They're trying to replace you. They don't think you can handle it anymore. They think you're weak. Harry knows that he needs to kill you, and knows that he can't do it around Hermione. So he plans on replacing you with new people, then killing you unexpectedly when no one is around. He'll hide your body and hope everyone thinks you were kidnapped, just like he did with poor Ginny. You can't die yet. It's not time. You need to avenge her death before you can die. Otherwise she'll never forgive you. And you'll never be able to forgive yourself. But if you kill Harry, Hermione will tell. You know she will. So you must kill her too, in order to protect yourself. You need to do it for you. You need to do it for Ginny. You need to do it for your family. You must kill Harry as soon as possible. And then you must kill Hermione. And if anyone gets suspicious of you, you must kill them too. Then you will have avenged her death, meaning you can die and be at peace. You know it's the right thing to do. Because you know if you don't kill Harry, he will kill you. He wants you dead. That's why he used the Cruciatus Curse on you earlier, and forgot to lift it right away. He wanted to cause you more pain than he's already inflicted upon you. He wants you to suffer as much as possible. Then he will kill you. You know what? He might even kill your whole family. Think about it. He's already killed your sister, and plans on killing you. How do you know he won't kill your whole family? Your mother and father, your older brothers, your cousins, even the most distant family members you have. He'll hunt them down and kill them all. Why? Just because he knows he can. So you must do what you know you have to. You must kill him and Hermione. Killing the rest of his family won't do you much good, since he doesn't have any left, with the exception of his muggle aunt, uncle, and cousin. He won't be saddened if they die. But you should kill them anyway, just to be rid of his entire bloodline. Avenge Ginny's death by killing off Harry and his entire bloodline. Only then will you be able to die and be at peace with yourself and your sister. But you must do it soon, before it is too late. Do it tomorrow while practicing. Or better yet, do it tonight. Suggest that the two of you practice without Hermione around. He'll agree to it. Then you can kill him unobserved. Just listen to what I say and everything will be just fine.

**End Chapter 3**

Ok review please! I like reviews! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it was long! The last paragraph might be a little too long, but it was necessary you know. Ok then don't forget to review! Chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Oo It's a new chapter! And it's pretty soon too! I usually take a lot longer to update but I've had more time! Hope you're enjoying the story! I put lots of time and effort into writing it! R&R.

Summary: Harry can't perform the Unforgivable curses and he knows that. But he has to learn to in order to defeat Voldemort. So he decides to practice using his best friend Ron and his sister Ginny. What happens when an accident causes Harry to be able to perform them? What will he do next?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

Chapter 4 

"I can't believe you actually convinced people to help," Harry said to Hermione during break the next day. "Who all said they were coming?"

"Oh not that many people," Hermione replied. "Just Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Luna."

"Six people? Do we really need six more?" Harry asked. "I figured just one or two."

"Well this is just in case they get hurt or something. And they might not all be available whenever we need them so recruiting as many people as possible insures that every time we need to practice at least one person can help," Hermione explained.

"Did you tell Ron yet?" he asked in a low voice, in case Ron came around the corner.

"No," she replied. "I don't think he's too thrilled about the idea of more help. I brought it up with him over breakfast before you came down and he didn't look too happy. He wanted my reasons for getting more help. But I didn't tell him why I really thought we should get help."

"What did you say?"

"I said that it would be a lot easier and more fun if more people were there."

"So you lied?"

"I couldn't tell him the real reason! If I tell him that I think we should get more people because he's getting hurt and can't handle it too well then he'll get really mad at me! I don't want to start another fight with him!"

"Ok fine. But if he finds out that you lied to him, he'll be even angrier."

The bell sounded to go to class. Hermione walked off immediately, but Harry decided to walk around the grounds instead. He knew he'd pay for being late, but he needed some time to think things over. And he didn't know where Ron was and didn't really wanna be around him.

You know, Hermione has set everything up for you. You've got a great opportunity to kill him. Killing with an audience would be more fun, since you could threaten to kill them too if they don't keep their mouths shut and do as you say. Oh, think of the fun you could have with that. Don't pass it up! Make sure that you plan the murder carefully. If Ron thinks something is up, he might try to kill you sooner than you thought. But then again, Ron has the IQ of a brick.

Harry shook his head to get rid of the voice, then rushed off to class. He didn't know what he was going to do about later. But he did know one thing. That voice in his head, whatever it was, wanted him to kill Ron. But was it his subconscious mind talking to him, or was it something else?

Later on, Harry and Hermione were headed to the Room of Requirement, where Ron was already waiting for them. Harry was looking around for signs of the rest of the group, but no one was in sight.

"What time did you tell them to meet us?" he asked.

"I said 6:30. I hope they didn't forget," she said.

"Well it's 6:45 now and they're not here," he replied. "Maybe we should just head for the room and check again in a few minutes."

"Ok."

They entered the room and were half relieved, half freaked. The rest of the group was already there. But Ron was looking thunderous. He glared at Hermione, then glared at Harry. He stood up when they went by him and walked to the back of the room. Hermione glanced at Harry, who shrugged.

"Ok well thanks for coming everyone," Hermione said. "It really means a lot to Harry and me."

"No problem," Lavender said, and everyone nodded. "So what exactly do we have to do?"

"You just let Harry perform a simple Unforgivable Curse on you. No, not Avada Kedavra," she added, when everyone gasped and started looking worried. "Just the other two. He's performed them on Ron already, but we need to make sure that it wasn't an accident and that he can do it again if he wishes. It's not that bad. And you get paid 8 galleons a day." Everyone started getting excited.

"Will it hurt?" Neville asked.

"The Imperius Curse won't," Harry said. "The Cruciatus Curse will though, but not that badly."

"Don't perform the Cruciatus Curse on Neville," Hermione whispered. "Because of what happened to his parents. Actually, it might be best to avoid that one for now. Just in case."

"I agree," Harry whispered back.

"Don't tell anyone about this either," Hermione said aloud.

"Why not?" Parvati asked.

"We could all get in serious trouble. And Harry could be sent to Azkaban," Hermione replied. "These curses are illegal and we don't want anyone to know we're using them."

"But wouldn't the Ministry find out anyway?" Seamus asked.

"Not if we use the room," Hermione said. "I don't think they could detect the magic being done in here since it's hidden. And besides, there's thousands of people at Hogwarts so they wouldn't know exactly who did it."

"Ok then. I don't think we'll get into any trouble," Dean said.

"Let's get started!" Hermione exclaimed.

"This should be fun," Luna said unexpectedly. Everyone stared at her.

"Ok Ron are you ready?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron said grumpily, glaring at the newcomers.

_Now's your chance! Kill him! Don't let him hurt you even more!_

"Imperio!" Harry yelled.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron shouted, not thinking.

Everyone gasped as the two spells hit each other. Harry's wand went flying out of his hand, but his Imperius Curse didn't hit Ron for some reason. Ron was looking very pleased, having just successfully disarmed Harry and avoiding an Unforgivable Curse. But his happiness vanished soon, for he discovered something. No one else had noticed in all the craziness, but Harry's wand had flown right into Lavender's eye. Half of the wand was inside her eyeball. Blood was oozing out of her eye and she hit the floor. No one knew if she was dead, and everyone was afraid to check. Parvati was screaming her head off and Neville was on the other side of the room, hiding his face.

"She's dead!" Hermione exclaimed, checking Lavender's pulse.

Now look what you've done. You were supposed to kill Harry. And because you didn't, Lavender is dead. It's entirely your fault she's dead, because you used the wrong spell. If you hadn't disarmed Harry, his wand wouldn't have flown into her eye. You killed someone, just like Harry did. You should kill yourself, just to end it all.

"Does anyone wanna pull the wand out of her eye?" Hermione asked, looking as though she was about to throw up.

"I'll do it," Dean said. He bent down and pulled it out. It was dripping with blood. "Yuck. Here Harry."

Harry took it back and wiped it clean. Lavender was bleeding everywhere. He didn't know how to hide the body now, since there was blood everywhere.

"Ok we need to all calm down and think of a plan," Harry said.

"What are you talking about?" Parvati asked, wiping the tears from her face.

"We have to hide the body," Harry replied.

"What? Are you insane?" Seamus asked. "We'll get caught for sure."

"No we won't. Not if we're careful. We'll just dump the body in the lake and try to make it look like she disappeared," Harry explained.

"But who would honestly believe that?" Dean asked. "Sure, it happened to Ginny. But she really did disappear. I don't think anyone would believe it happened twice. Especially since Lavender didn't tell anyone she was going anywhere, and we're here in the castle."

"We'll be arrested if we don't," Harry pointed out.

"I don't want to dump my best friend's body in the lake!" Parvati shouted in tears. "It's awful! She should have a proper burial!"

"We can't do that. We'll get caught," Harry said.

"No we won't. We won't get caught," Parvati said. "The only person to get in trouble would be Ron. We would all say he did it. Because he did. We just won't tell that you were using the Imperius Curse. I don't like lying like that, but I made a promise to you and Hermione, and I'm going to keep it. Ron doesn't deserve anything but Azkaban for the crap he just did."

"What? I thought we were in this together!" Ron exclaimed. "Why turn me in?"

"Because it's your fault!" Parvati yelled.

"Bullshit! It's Harry's fault more than mine. If he hadn't attacked me I wouldn't have defended myself!"

"He wasn't attacking you! It was practice!"

Kill Harry now! While he doesn't expect it! Do it!

"Avada Kedavra!" Ron shouted, his wand pointed at Harry. Nothing happened.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled back. Ron was hit with a green light and fell over on top of Lavender's body. He was dead.

"Oh shit!" Harry exclaimed. He ran over to the body. "I didn't mean to do that! I don't know what happened! The spell just kinda came out!"

"Harry! I can't believe it! How could you?" Hermione shouted.

"I don't know!" Harry exclaimed. "I wasn't even thinking! It was a self-defense!"

"It's no more than he deserved," Parvati said. "I don't care that he's dead. And I think we should dump his body out in the lake, instead of Lavender's."

"Then what should we do with Lavender's body?" Harry asked.

"We can sneak out at night, dig her a grave, and give her a proper burial. She deserves one," Parvati replied.

"I guess we could do that," Harry said.

"I think we should leave," Luna said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because I can hear people coming," she replied simply. "And they're headed for this room."

"But who else knows of the room but us?" Hermione asked.

"Many people would know," Luna replied. "Anyone from the DA, the Slytherins, and the teachers. We should go."

"But what do we do with the bodies?" Hermione asked.

"We can store them in the broom cupboard and hide them under Harry's invisibility cloak," Luna replied.

"Ok that works," Harry said. He could hear people coming too. "Seamus, Neville, Dean, come help me get these two up."

With Dean, Seamus, and Neville's help, and the girls on the lookout, Harry got the bodies into the broom cupboard and covered them with the invisibility cloak. He made sure every inch of them was covered before exiting. He heard voices fast approaching.

"Ok we'll meet out on the grounds tonight at 1," Harry whispered quickly. "Everyone go to a different place so no one suspects anything!"

Everyone rushed off in different directions. Parvati headed for the bathroom, Luna went back to her common room, Seamus and Dean went to the owlery, and Neville went to the library. Harry and Hermione were walking back to the common room. Hermione was very pale.

You finally did it! You killed Ron! I told you he would try to kill you. You did the right thing. Ron is dead and now you know you won't die. No one else would even think of trying to kill you. Now you should work on killing Hermione. She could betray you at any time. You don't know if she can be trusted anymore. Ginny's death unsettled her, and now that Lavender and Ron are dead, she seems very uneasy. She could be planning to turn you in. You must do something soon, or else everything will be ruined.

**End Chapter 4**

Ok review please! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Wow I sure am mean to the characters. Ok no offense to the Ron fans but he just had to go. And I tried to keep Lavender's death as non-graphic as possible. I think I did a good job on doing that. Don't forget to review! Chapter 5 coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Time for a new chapter! Sorry this update is a few weeks after the other one. But I've been having lots of homework and my life has been full of drama. But I'm taking time off to write this! Just to warn you ahead of time, there's no action or anything in this chapter. No one dies and no burials. It's just the voice in Harry's head talking to Harry and Harry replying. Hope you enjoy it! R&R.

Harry has never been able to perform the Unforgivable curses before. What happens when an accident causes Harry to be able to perform them? What happens when he starts hearing a voice in his head telling him to do things? What will he do next? (Changed the summary b/c the other one sucked)

Disclaimer: Wow do I even need one anymore? If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be on the internet typing fan fiction.

Chapter 5 

_I can't believe I did it. I killed Ron. I don't know what caused me to do it either. I thought it was a self-defense, but I must've wanted to kill him in order for it to happen. That's what I was told. You have to want to kill in order to kill._

But you did accidentally kill Lavender you know. You didn't want to kill her, yet she did die. So maybe you were wrong. You don't have to want to kill someone in order to do it. Although it probably does help. Now you should focus on Hermione. She's the next threat. She's upset about what happened to Ron and Lavender, almost to the point where she would turn you in. Do you really wanna risk it?

_Of course I don't wanna risk it. But I don't think Hermione would really tell on me if it was an accident. Besides, she would get in trouble too because she was there, and also because she helped hide Ginny's body. I know she doesn't approve of murder, but I also know she doesn't wanna be expelled and sent to prison. She knows what she'll be getting into if she turns me in._

But what if she doesn't think when she does it? People do rash things when they're angry or upset. She might regret it later, but she'll still do it. You know her well. You know she doesn't like lying. Remember the firebolt incident in your third year? She ratted you out the first chance she got. It's like Hermione to do things like that. There's nothing for her to gain by lying. And she knows that if she turns you in, she might be able to get out of Azkaban. Think of the Death Eaters. Some got out by naming others. Hermione could just turn you in to get out of going to prison.

_I really don't think she would do something like that. She might be a little nutty at times, but I doubt she would turn me in to save herself. She's not like that. She's not a selfish girl and she wouldn't do that to someone she thought of as a friend. You don't know her like I do. She would try to avoid getting arrested, but not at my expense. I trust Hermione with the secret even if you don't._

But she might do it. Would you really wanna risk expulsion? Would you want to risk your future? If not yours, then what about Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna, and Parvati's futures? They were all there when Lavender and Ron died. They're just as guilty as you and Hermione. And think of Lavender and Ron. Their futures are gone thanks to Ron. He disarmed you, which caused Lavender to die. And Ron attacked you, so you fought back. But in the end, Lavender's death is because of Hermione. She's the one who convinced everyone to go there. Lavender has no future now because of Hermione. Doesn't she deserve death for dooming the poor girl? 

_Hermione wasn't expecting any of that to happen. She was just trying to help. And she won't tell simply because she would get in trouble for Lavender's death since she's the reason Lavender came. Lavender would never have known about it if Hermione hadn't said anything, which makes Hermione responsible as well. And everyone else would get in trouble because of Hermione, so even if she didn't go to Azkaban, the others would get her back at some point. Hermione knows she wouldn't be safe if she betrayed us. She's not dumb._

You're underestimating her stupidity and only thinking of her school smarts. Hermione won't think that far ahead. She will betray you and not even think of the consequences. She doesn't really think that the others will do anything if she betrays you. I mean think about it. Neville isn't the type to get revenge on someone. He's too afraid. And Seamus and Dean aren't the kind of guys to go fighting a girl. Luna is very odd and probably won't care if she's turned in. Parvati only cared about Ron getting what he deserved for Lavender's murder. That's the only things Hermione knows about them. But if she really did it, does she think they would still be like that? No one wants to go to Azkaban. Maybe you should just take care of Hermione while you have the chance.

_I trust her. She won't be stupid. She knows what will happen if she betrays us._

But what if she betrays ya'll in a different way? She might do exactly the opposite of what I'm saying. She might want to keep it a secret. Which means she would have to kill you and the others. She would go after you first, since you're the one that did it. And then she would kill anyone who looks as though they might tell. And just to be sure, she'll kill the others. Would you really want to feel the guilt of having caused all their deaths, as well as Ginny, Ron, and Lavender?

_No. But Hermione isn't the type of person to kill someone in order to protect a secret. And she wouldn't kill the others just in case they might tell. Hermione wouldn't kill innocent people. And she probably wouldn't kill the guilty either._

There's no such thing as an innocent person. Everyone is guilty of committing a crime. So no matter what anyone says, innocent people aren't killed every day since they did commit a crime at some point and are paying for it now. They would've died anyway, just in a different way at a different time. Hermione knows that. She wouldn't care. And anyway, Ron's death might have driven her to insanity. Insane people can't tell the difference between the innocent and the guilty. 

_Ron's death won't drive her to insanity. She wasn't in love with him or anything. I know that for a fact. Her best friend died, but it won't make her crazy. She will be just fine._

She might get a case of paranoia. And paranoid people can't tell the difference between anything after a while. She would kill everyone around her, just to be sure they didn't know something. You must kill Hermione to be sure it ends.

_I won't kill her! She's my best friend!_

If you don't, then all of Hogwarts will be in danger. Are you willing to risk it?

_Yes. I refuse to kill Hermione. I didn't even kill the others on purpose. And I definitely won't start killing on purpose._

Fine. Do as you like. But when you realize I was right, I'll be waiting for you to call upon my help. Then we will take care of your problem once and for all.

**End Chapter 5**

Review please! That was a little random I know, but I felt that we needed a break from the action and a little more time for the voices in Harry's head. Italics was Harry talking and underlined was the voice. Hope everything wasn't too confusing. Anyways don't forget to review! Chapter 6 coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok it's a new chapter! I don't think many people like this story at all but I don't care. I think it's pretty good. Hope you like it! R&R please!

Harry has never been able to perform the Unforgivable curses before. What happens when an accident causes Harry to be able to perform them? What happens when he starts hearing a voice in his head telling him to do things? What will he do next?

Disclaimer: Wow do I even need one anymore? If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be on the internet typing fan fiction.

Chapter 6 

It was a few days since Lavender and Ron's burials. Lavender had a small one and was buried a few feet away from the school. Ron was dumped in the lake after being tied to a rock slab. Hermione had been very quiet during the burials, and hadn't talked to Harry since their deaths. Harry was starting to get worried.

I wonder why she won't talk to me. I don't think I did anything wrong. It's not like I killed anyone on purpose. But she's totally acting like I did. It's starting to piss me off.

She blames you because in her mind it is your fault. She can't stop feeling guilty about Lavender's death though. It was her idea to invite her after all. And now she's depressed because she helped kill someone.

"Hey Harry!" Parvati came running up to him. "Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "What?"

"Ok look, I just wanted to let you know that I don't blame you for Lavender's death," she said in a low voice. "And I've talked to everyone else and they agree. No one thinks you're responsible at all. We all know it was Ron's fault. And Ron's death wasn't your fault either because it was a self-defense. He deserved what he got."

"Does Hermione blame me?" he asked anxiously.

"Um, I think so," she said. "She won't talk to anyone anymore now. I guess she's just upset about it all."

"Oh ok," he replied glumly. "Well, thanks for letting me know. I'm glad ya'll don't blame me. Well, see ya later."

"Bye."

So Hermione does blame me. Damn. I was hoping she wouldn't. I figured she would know that I didn't do it on purpose.

His thoughts were interrupted by another voice. It was a girl's but it wasn't Hermione's or Parvati's. It was Luna.

"Hey Harry," she said. "I just wanted to let you know that I don't think you killed either of them on purpose."

"Thanks," he replied.

"Have you looked into it though?" she asked. "Maybe it was an invisible alien that did it."

He stared at her. He couldn't believe that she could be so odd.

"Uh I doubt aliens had anything to do with it," he replied.

"Well you can never be too sure," she said. "How are you handling things?"

"Fine," he replied. "It's easier to handle death when you've dealt with it before."

"Yeah I guess so," she said thoughtfully. "I wonder if they're any closer to finding Ginny. She was really nice."

Harry felt a lump rise in his throat. He felt bad about Ginny now. He wasn't sure if he should tell Luna what happened.

What if she tells someone? Or what if she hates me and kills me too? I don't want that. I need friends right now, not enemies. But maybe she'll understand if I explain it all to her.

"I don't think they'll find Ginny any time soon," he said.

"Why?"

"Because she's not missing. She's dead. I accidentally killed her."

"What?" Luna exclaimed, shocked. "How did you accidentally kill her?"

"Well, we were practicing the spells and Ron decided that it was Ginny's turn instead of his so he made her go next. And then I said the spell and it worked. That's when I realized I could perform Avada Kedavra," Harry explained.

Her eyes filled with tears. She didn't know if she hated him or felt sorry for him. She wanted to know more, but didn't know if she could handle it all. Her emotions were conflicting with each other. She didn't know if she would tell anyone or keep his secret because they were friends.

"What did you do with her body?" she asked, tears slowly running down her face.

"Hermione tied it to a rock and we dumped her in the lake," he replied. "I'm sorry."

He walked up to her and gave her a hug. She cried onto his shoulder and he patted her back.

Ok well that was unexpected. I don't know why I'm hugging her but I am. I feel so bad that I killed Ginny. I feel even worse about telling her about it.

"I'm sorry for crying," she said. "But I can't help it. She was always so nice to me. Not many people were and it was nice to know I had a friend."

"I'm so terribly sorry," he said. "I really didn't do it on purpose."

"I believe you," she said. "Thanks for the hug. It made me feel better."

"No problem. It's the least I could do," he said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," she replied. "I'll get over the shock soon."

"Well, would you like to join me on a walk around the lake?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

She took his arm and they began walking. Not too far away, Hermione was sitting under a tree, watching them. Her eyes narrowed. She didn't know what the hell was going on, but she started to suspect that they were becoming a couple. And she didn't like it at all.

"Hey Hermione." It was Neville. He came and sat next to her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," she said. "I'm holding up better than I expected."

"Me too," he said. "I thought losing a friend would rip me apart but it hasn't. It hasn't really affected me at all…"

She felt sorry for him. He hadn't been affected by their deaths and it obviously upset him. She wanted to comfort him but didn't know how.

"I guess it's normal to get used to death at some point," she said. "I mean with Voldemort back in power people are dying a lot so you hear about death. I guess that after hearing about it enough it's not such a big deal anymore. You get used to things sometimes. And I guess that those kinds of things can include losing a very close friend. I've been friends with Ron since our first year and his death hasn't destroyed me like it should've." She sighed.

"Well, when you put it that way I guess it makes sense," he said. "I just thought I would be more devastated than I am. Thanks for the small talk."

"Anytime," she said. "Are you going up to the school?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Ok I'll go back up too," she said. They began walking together. While she was walking, she heard something.

You know, it's not nice to keep secrets from people. How come you haven't told anyone about Ginny? They know about Lavender and Ron. And why have you kept their deaths a secret anyway? You don't gain anything from that. If anyone finds out that you've been lying, you will be expelled from school. Do you really want that?

_Of course not. But I can't tell anyone about it without getting Harry and myself in trouble too. I don't want that._

Or maybe you do. You really don't know anything right now. You just feel horrible about killing Lavender and watching your best friend get killed. If you stop to think about it, it makes you a very bad person.

She shook her head to get rid of the voice. She didn't know if it was coming from her own head or if someone was really talking to her. All she did know was that she didn't like what the voice was saying to her.

End Chapter 6 

Ok review please! Sorry if it was all really confusing. It's midnight and I'm busy so it's not that long. Happy Easter everyone! Hope you're enjoying Spring Break. I'm going out of state tomorrow for the rest of the week so I can't update for a while. Don't forget to review. Chapter 7 coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Oo It's been almost a month since I last updated. My bad. R&R please!

Summary: Harry has never been able to perform the Unforgivable curses before. What happens when an accident causes Harry to be able to perform them? What happens when he starts hearing a voice in his head telling him to do things? What will he do next?

Disclaimer: Do I look like J. K. Rowling to you? Didn't think so. So Harry Potter isn't mine.

Chapter 7 

"Luna!" Luna turned to see Hermione running down the hall towards her.

"What?" Luna asked, stopping. She waited patiently for Hermione to catch her breath.

"I have to ask you something," Hermione said. "But you have to swear that you'll be honest with me."

"Ok. I will."

"Are you going out with Harry?"

"Does it matter if I am or not?"

"Of course it matters!" Hermione exclaimed. "He's my best friend and I think I deserve to know!"

"Well if you were such good friends with him then he would tell you," Luna replied.

"Just answer the question!" Hermione half-shouted.

"No," Luna said simply. "We're just friends."

"Then why the hell were ya'll walking arm-in-arm together around the lake earlier?" Hermione asked.

"Because he was going to walk and asked me to join him. All we did was talk about what happened," Luna replied. "No big deal."

"Ok. It just looked like something else from where I was sitting," Hermione said.

"So what about you? Are you going out with Neville?" Luna asked suddenly.

"Why would you ask something so ridiculous?" Hermione asked in return.

"Because the two of you were walking up to the castle together. And you sat with him at lunch instead of Harry," Luna replied.

"No I'm not," Hermione said. "I'm guessing you only asked me that because I thought you and Harry were together."

"Of course," Luna said. "It doesn't matter to me who you go out with. I won't really care."

"Do you like Harry?" Hermione asked. "As more than a friend?"

"I don't know," Luna answered. "I never actually thought about it. I'm not too good with feelings like that." She paused for a minute. "Do you like Neville as more than a friend?"

"No," Hermione said. "I've always only felt friendly feelings for him."

"Why are you asking me all these questions?" Luna asked.

"Because I'm curious," Hermione replied.

That's not true. You want to know so that way you can think of a reason to be rid of her. You really don't like her at all. She's always bothering you and gets in the way of your friendship with Harry. And she knows about Ron and Lavender. Hell, she probably knows about Ginny. You don't need her around. You should just kill her.

Hermione shook her head, hoping the voice would go away.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked curiously.

"Nothing," Hermione said. "I gotta go."

"Who the hell are you and why are you bothering me?"

I'm no one. I'm just the voice in your head telling you exactly how you truly feel. You can't deny it. Everything I've said to you is what you really feel.

"That's not true! I wish you would just leave me alone! Go bother someone else!"

How do you know that I'm not bothering someone else as we speak? Are you assuming that I am only able to talk to you? I've spoken to your friends before. Oh yes, many times.

"It was you then! You're the reason why Ron tried to kill Harry! You're the reason why Harry attacked Ron! It's all your fault they're all dead! You're probably the reason why Ginny died too!"

Well, you'll never know now, will you? Ron died and Harry won't ever tell anyone if he's hearing voices in his head.

"Just shut up and leave us all alone!"

"Hermione, who are you talking to?" Neville asked.

"What?"

"I heard you talking to someone. Who was it?"

_I must've been talking out loud without realizing it._

"Oh no one. I was just talking to myself."

"Oh," Neville said. "It sounded like you were arguing with someone."

"Oh, no I wasn't," Hermione replied.

Why are you lying to him? Are you afraid that he'll find out you're going crazy? Or are you trying to protect your knowledge of Ginny's demise?

"Just shut up! Damn it!"

"What did I say?" Neville asked, bewildered.

"Oh nothing," Hermione said. "I thought I heard something."

"Oh ok," Neville said. "Uh, I think I'm gonna go now. See ya."

He knows now. He heard what you said and he figured out that Ginny is dead. Look what you've done now. He'll tell someone. You know he will. He must die now.

"Please just leave me alone!"

She ran off to her dormitory to escape from the voice. She didn't know what was going on but she didn't like it at all.

Harry had seen Hermione run past him. He went to find Neville. After a few minutes of searching, he saw him outside and ran up to him.

"Hey Neville," Harry said. "Do you know what's wrong with Hermione? She just ran past to her dormitory a few minutes ago. And she was acting weird when I saw her during break. She was talking to herself and started to look really upset. I saw ya'll talking during lunch and a few minutes ago so I just thought you might know what's wrong with her."

"No sorry," Neville said. "I have no idea what's wrong with her. I asked but she said nothing. I thought you would know though. You're her best friend."

"Well not lately," Harry replied. "She's been avoiding me like crazy since Ron's death. She'll never say it but I know she blames me. I told her it was a self-defense but she didn't care!"

"Did you really expect her to?" Neville asked. "He was her best friend. But I talked to her and she said she wasn't nearly as upset as she thought she would be. Maybe she does understand what's going on."

"Did she tell you if she blamed me?" Harry asked curiously.

"No," Neville replied. "She didn't mention you at all. She just said she was worried about herself because Ron's death didn't affect her like she thought. It didn't really affect me that bad either. I don't know why."

"Because you know that Ron did something horrible before," Harry said. "He is the reason Lavender died. And then he attacked me. I had no choice but to counter his attack. If I hadn't then I might not have survived. He could've killed me."

"I don't think you really believe that," Neville said. "After all, I think You-Know-Who is the only person that could kill you. Ron isn't strong enough."

"I wasn't thinking about that when I attacked. I was only thinking about how my best friend was trying to kill me and how I had to do something before it was too late," Harry explained.

"Well that makes sense," Neville said. "Maybe we've all been too hard on you."

"Yeah I think so," Harry replied.

Or do you? Maybe you think that you deserve it. After all, you really did kill Ron. You don't really believe it was a self-defense. You wanted him to die so you killed him. Don't lie to yourself and your friends by saying it was an accident.

_It was and I know it. I won't let you trick me into thinking I wanted him to die._

But you did. I'm not just a random voice in your head. I'm a voice that's telling you exactly how you really feel. You lie to yourself all the time. I'm just here to tell you the truth. You can't get rid of me. I'm a part of you. I'm a part of you that will never go away. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you'll be able to understand.

"I gotta go," Harry said.

"Ok bye."

_You're not telling me how I truly feel. I won' t believe that ever. Damn it, you're just some annoying voice there to piss me off. I'll never believe what you say!_

Oh but you already have. Trust me, you already have. And you will again very soon.

**End Chapter 7**

Review please! I enjoyed writing that chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it. The next update will be sooner I promise. Don't forget to review. Chapter 8 coming soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Time for another update! Sorry it's been a while but I've been really busy lately. Sadly, school is almost out which sucks. But that means that I'll have more time to update though. R&R please!

Summary: Harry has never been able to perform the Unforgivable curses before. What happens when an accident causes Harry to be able to perform them? What happens when he starts hearing a voice in his head telling him to do things? What will he do next?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter/mine

Chapter 8 

"Hermione are you ok? You look exhausted," Harry said as he sat next to her at breakfast in the Great Hall the next day.

"I'm fine," Hermione lied. "I just had a little trouble sleeping last night."

"Could you tell me why?" he asked.

"No," she said. "But it's not important anyway."

"It must be if it's keeping you from getting proper sleep," he replied.

"Look, it's nothing. I don't really wanna talk about it so just don't ask about it anymore," she said, apparently very aggravated.

"But Hermione…" he began, but she cut him off.

"I've gotta go to class now. Maybe I'll see you during break," she replied, jumping up and hurrying out of the hall.

Now why did you go and do that? You lied to your best friend. He was only showing concern for you. Or was he? He might just be pretending to be concerned. You know he wants to kill you. Just like he killed Ron and Ginny. And you deserve it too. You deserve to die.

"Shut up!" Hermione screamed. "I don't deserve it! You're just trying to play games with my head! It won't work!"

Oh but you do deserve death. Everyone does. You're all going against what is meant to be, and for that, you deserve to die. Don't fight it. Accept it. Ron did. You know, Ron was hearing voices in his head too. Right before he died, the voice told him what was meant to be. And he listened instead of trying to fight it. You should do the same.

"Are you saying that you tricked Ron too?" Hermione asked loudly. "You need to stop it! You're trying to make me crazy! It's not going to work!"

I'm not trying to make you crazy. I'm telling you what you deserve to know. You know that deep down you've been haunted by Ginny, Ron, and Lavender's deaths. You feel responsible for them. It's eating you up inside. I'm just trying to make it all easier for you. Accept your fate, Hermione. Give in to the hands of death.

"I won't do it!" Hermione shouted.

"You won't do what, Hermione?" Luna asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"You just shouted that you won't do it," Luna replied.

"I was?" Hermione asked. Luna nodded. "Well, I have no idea why I would shout something like that. I guess I'm just overworked and it's just causing me to shout random things."

"Ok well hope you get that fixed," Luna said. "I'll be seeing you later."

Aw why didn't you kill her? It's what she needs. She's just an oddball with no purpose on the planet except to fall victim to someone. She's useless and you know it. She's trying to take your best friend away from you. You must destroy her in order to keep things the way they are now.

"Why should I destroy her if she's never done a damn thing to me?" Hermione asked angrily. "She's not useless, she's a good friend! And she's not trying to take Harry from me! She has no interest in him at all! You're just trying to get me to kill her for you!"

Now why would I do that? You know that deep down I'm right. You just can't admit it to yourself. She needs to die. And she wants Harry all for herself. You saw them together down by the lake. She was all over him. You need to accept the fact that you have to kill her. The sooner you get over it, the sooner you will be able to do it.

"And what if I refuse?" Hermione asked coldly.

Then you will die. I'm not threatening you, but it's fate. You will die if you don't kill her. She views you as a threat. If you don't kill her, she will eliminate you to get Harry all to herself. In her eyes, you're the biggest obstacle in her quest to get him.

"Why in the hell would she view me as a threat? I've never done a damn thing that would suggest that I want Harry!" Hermione yelled. "And even if I did, she's already told me that she doesn't want him! Luna wouldn't kill me just to get Harry! She's not like that at all!"

Or is she? If you think about it, you don't know her that well. In fact, last year you tried as hard as you could to not talk to her. So if you try not to talk to her, how can you say you know her? It's all very simple if you think about it. She will do whatever she has to in order to get what she wants. You have to decide if you want to defend yourself or not.

"Just shut up and leave me alone!" Hermione exclaimed, tears in her eyes. She ran off and locked herself in the girls' bathroom, praying the voice would stop.

"Harry!" Luna shouted, running up to him when he stopped on his way to Herbology.

"What Luna?" Harry asked.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" she asked. "I saw her earlier and she was talking to herself or something. Shouting, really. I asked what was wrong and she said she had no idea she was even talking to herself."

"I have no idea what's wrong with her, actually," he replied. "I asked her about it this morning but she refused to talk. Does it seem like she's in some sort of trouble?"

"Maybe. She was yelling about how she won't do something," she explained. "I have no idea what that something is though. When I asked she didn't say."

"Well, someone might be trying to get her to do something," he said thoughtfully. "Or maybe trying to get her to find someone. Did you hear anything else?"

"No. But I wish I had. I'm dying to know what's up with her. Neville said she was acting totally weird yesterday. We figured that you guys had fallen out or something," she replied.

"Oh no nothing like that," he said. "But I do wish she would talk to me. I'm not her best friend for nothing." He looked at his watch. "I better get going before I'm late."

"Ok. I'll see you later then," she said.

"Ok. Oh, and if you see Hermione, tell her that I need to talk to her as soon as possible," he said. "It's urgent."

"Ok I will. Bye."

Doesn't it bother you? Hermione is keeping things from you. What kind of best friend has secrets and won't tell the people she trusts most? And why is Luna coming to you about it? It all seems rather fishy, don't you think?

_Not at all. She knows me and Hermione are best friends and she figured I might know something about it. And Hermione can keep secrets from me if that's what she wants. I can't force her to tell me everything. It wouldn't be right. _

But what if it's about the deaths of your friends? She might have told someone that she shouldn't have told. If that's the case then what will you do?

_I don't know. I'll have to cross that bridge if I come to it. I don't think she would actually go and tell someone. It's not like her to tell a secret if it means she's endangering herself too. I trust Hermione and nothing you say is going to change that._

But what if she told Neville? They've been getting rather close these past few days. She might tell him and he could go and rat you out.

_I doubt that will happen. Neville isn't the type of person to do that to a friend. And there's nothing going on between Hermione and Neville. If there was, she'd tell me about it. She wouldn't tell him about it all anyway. I trust her completely._

Oh you'll be sorry you're doing that. Some day soon, you'll be very sorry. And it will be too late to fix things.

**End Chapter 8**

Review please! Ok I know the voice repeats itself a lot but that's actually the point. They're hearing the same things over and over again and it's making them crazy. Hope you liked it! Well don't forget to review! Chapter 9 coming soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok it's a new chapter! Yeah not many people seem to read this story & hardly anyone reviews but I enjoy writing it so I'll finish it. The summary must suck real bad or something. Anyways R&R.

Summary: Harry has never been able to perform the Unforgivable curses before. What happens when an accident causes Harry to be able to perform them? What happens when he starts hearing a voice in his head telling him to do things? What will he do next?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter never has been and never will be mine.

Chapter 9

Everyone was rushing down to the Great Hall for dinner the next night. Harry waited for Hermione by the doors for a few minutes before going in. He saved a seat for her next to him but she didn't show. Neville sat across from Harry and smiled.

"Hey Harry. Where's Hermione?" Neville asked, reaching across to get some chicken.

"I have no idea," Harry replied through a mouthful of potatoes. "I waited for her outside the Great Hall but she didn't show up." He paused. "Now that I think about it, I haven't seen her since breakfast yesterday."

"I saw her outside during break," Neville said. "She was talking to herself and she looked really upset about something. When I asked what was wrong she wouldn't tell me."

"Well hopefully she'll come out for dinner," Harry said, his eyes on the door.

Why would she come to dinner? She has no consideration for you. She hates you because of what you did to her friends. Don't bother talking to her anymore. Just kill her and be done with it.

_Why don't you just leave me alone? Go bother someone else. I'll never believe anything you say to me._

Who says I'm not bothering anyone else? I don't have to talk only to you. That's the problem with you. You think too highly of yourself. You think that the world revolves around you. But it doesn't. If you knew what was going on right now, you'd listen to me.

"Hey Harry, can I ask you something?" Neville asked.

"Yeah sure," Harry replied, keeping one eye on the door in case Hermione walked in.

"Are you and Luna…together or something?" Neville asked.

"What would make you ask something like that?" Harry asked in return.

"Because…well…I saw you guys walking together before and sometimes you guys talk to each other. And I was talking to her earlier and when I mentioned you she wanted to change the subject," Neville explained.

"Well I don't know why she would do that but the answer is no," Harry replied.

"Well, do you want to go out with her?" Neville asked curiously.

"I don't know," Harry replied. "I never really thought about it. Now it's my turn to ask you something."

"Ok," Neville said.

"Do you like Hermione?" Harry asked, watching him closely.

"Why do you want to know?" Neville asked in return.

"Because I'm curious," Harry replied simply.

"Yes…" Neville said quietly, his face reddening. He drank from his goblet to try to hide his face.

Before Harry could say anything else, Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat in the seat Harry had saved for her.

"Hey Hermione. Where have you been?" Harry asked.

"Nowhere. Can you pass the roast please?" Hermione asked. Neville handed it to her, his face redder than Ron's hair. "Thanks."

"No problem," Neville mumbled.

"Well, you must've been somewhere if you came late to dinner," Harry said.

"I was just in the library studying," Hermione replied. "Not that it matters or anything," she added.

"If you were in the library then why didn't you show up for dinner when everyone else did?" Harry asked. "I'm sure you would've noticed if everyone had left the library all at once."

"Look, just drop it Harry," Hermione said. She looked at Neville's red face. "What's wrong with you? Your face is all red. Did you eat something you were allergic to or something?" Neville shook his head. "Then what's wrong?" He shrugged. "Ok then. So Harry," she said, turning to him. "I need to ask you something. What are you going to do about Luna?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Don't play dumb with me," Hermione said. "I think she likes you. I'm sure you've noticed already. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Harry replied. "I didn't even notice that she liked me."

Before Hermione could reply, Dumbledore stood up and the entire hall fell silent.

"I have a few announcements to make before you all return to your dormitories. As I'm sure you all know, Ginny Weasley went missing a few weeks ago while visiting Hogsmeade. We searched everywhere for her but found nothing. Well I have been recently informed that two more students have gone missing. Those two students are Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown. Since no one has been into Hogsmeade since Miss Weasley's disappearance, it is unknown how or why Mr. Weasley and Miss Brown are missing. If anyone has any information regarding the disappearances, don't hesitate to contact any of the staff," Dumbledore explained. "Now, we shall be questioning the students throughout the week so I ask that you be patient with us. No student is being accused for their disappearances unless proven guilty otherwise."

As soon as he sat back down, the students instantly began discussing the newest disappearances. Most students looked very concerned. The Slytherins, however, looked as if Christmas had come early.

"I knew that someone would come along and rid the school of those Weasleys," Draco Malfoy said loudly to Crabbe and Goyle. "Maybe the mudbloods will be next." Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

"Just ignore him," Hermione whispered to Harry. "He's just trying to get to you." She paused for a minute. "Do you think we should tell them what happened?"

"No," Harry said. "They won't understand. You know that. We've already had this conversation. We can't risk it."

"But if we get caught, the punishment will be more severe than if we just tell the truth," Hermione replied.

"I agree with Hermione," Neville said quietly. "Maybe if we try to explain they won't be so hard on us."

"They won't listen. They'll just chuck us in Azkaban and let the dementors suck out our souls!" Harry exclaimed. "We're not going to tell."

"Harry, we might have to," Hermione said. "What if they pin the blame on someone else? Would you be able to go on happy if you knew that someone else was getting in trouble for something you did?"

"But they won't blame someone else," Harry said. "They won't find anything! They didn't find anything for Ginny and they didn't blame anyone. They just thought the Death Eaters got her. Maybe they'll think the same thing happened to Ron and Lavender."

"But if they don't? We have to do something," Hermione said. "I won't be able to live with this secret."

"If you tell, we'll all get in trouble. You'll be expelled from Hogwarts. Do you really want that?" Harry asked.

"No. But I don't want anyone to get in trouble for what we did," Hermione replied.

"I have to go," Harry said angrily. "Don't tell."

_I can't believe she wants to tell. How could she even consider it? She might not be sent to Azkaban but I will be. I'm the one that did it. I'll be the guilty one and I'll suffer the consequences. How could she consider throwing her best friend to the dementors to save someone else's ass?_

I warned you that this might happen. But you didn't listen to me. Like every other child, you're ignorant. You think you know everything. Well now she's going to rat you out.

"Harry! Wait up!" Luna called out to him. He stopped. "What's wrong?"

He told her all about his conversation with Hermione and Neville.

"I can't believe she wants to tell!" Luna exclaimed angrily. "How could she even think about it? Doesn't she care what will happen to you?"

"I doubt it," Harry replied. "She thinks that by telling the truth I won't get in any trouble."

"Who is she kidding? The truth would get you in more trouble! If they found out that you were practicing the Unforgivable curses, which are illegal, they'd throw you in Azkaban whether you had killed them or not!" Luna said.

"I know. But I don't think she cares. You won't tell, right?" Harry asked uneasily.

"Of course I won't tell," Luna replied. "Why would I? Not only would you get in serious trouble, but everyone else in the room would get in trouble too. We were all witnesses to it. And maybe Hermione forgot but she's the one who brought Lavender along and she helped hide the bodies. And I'll make sure everyone knows that if she tells. If we're going down then she's going down with us." She sighed. "But I hope she doesn't tell anyway. I don't want you to be arrested."

She's lying. Why would she care about you? 

_Oh shut up._

"Luna?"

"Hm?"

"Uh, do you maybe wanna hang out tomorrow? Like, outside, just the two of us?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Maybe. Well, only if you say yes."

"Then the answer is yes."

"Ok then well…I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. How does noon sound?"

"Noon sounds great. Bye."

He walked back to the common room feeling pleased with himself. He had no idea what came over him. But he didn't really mind at all.

You'll regret that soon. You should've just killed her.

_Go bother someone else._

Late in the night, Harry was having an unsettling dream. He dreamt that Ron and Ginny had floated up from the bottom of the lake and carried him to Azkaban. Then the dementors swooped down and sucked out his soul and threw his body into the lake while Ron and Ginny laughed at him.

He woke up in a cold sweat. Then he heard someone whispering to him. He looked around but saw nothing. Almost as if invisible hands were guiding him, he got out of bed, grabbed his wand, and walked over to the other side of the room. Seamus, Dean, and Neville were all sleeping soundly. An odd feeling arose in his stomach. Almost as if he was being controlled, he raised his wand up.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light erupted from the tip of his wand and hit Seamus squarely in the chest. Dean and Neville slept on, unaware of what had just happened. Harry, excited about what he had just done, went into his Potions supplies and grabbed his knife used for cutting. He walked back over and plunged it into Dean's chest, blood gushing everywhere. He cleaned it off on Seamus' pajama pants, placed it back where it belonged, and went back to sleep.

End Chapter 9 

Review please! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I enjoyed writing it of course. Don't worry about anything at all. You'll find out what happened soon enough. Don't forget to review. Chapter 10 coming soon!


	10. Chapter 10

New chapter time! Hope you enjoy it! R&R.

Summary: Harry has never been able to perform the Unforgivable curses before. What happens when an accident causes Harry to be able to perform them? What happens when he starts hearing a voice in his head telling him to do things? What will he do next?

Disclaimer: Nope Harry Potter still isn't mine.

Chapter 10 

"Harry wake up!" He felt someone shaking him very hard. "Oh Harry please wake up! You've gotta see this!"

"What? Who is that?" Harry asked sleepily, feeling around for his glasses.

"It's Neville! You have to wake up now!"

Harry put his glasses on and sat up. Neville was white in the face. He looked really freaked out.

"What's wrong Neville?" Harry asked.

"Look! Come see!" Neville exclaimed.

Harry felt himself being dragged out of bed and over to the other side of the room. He looked where Neville was pointing to and let out a long yell. He ran out of the dormitory in his pajamas, dashed out of the portrait hole, and didn't stop til he made it to McGonagall's office. He didn't bother knocking and just dashed in.

"Potter! What are you doing in here so early in the morning?" McGonagall asked.

"Professor! You've gotta see this!" Harry exclaimed. "Something terrible has happened!"

They both hurried back to the common room. Several students were now awake, all of them trying to go up to see what was going on, but there were too many people blocking the way up. They moved aside when they saw McGonagall. Hermione rushed after them to Harry's side.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked in a low voice.

He didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed her hand and dragged her over to where McGonagall was standing. Hermione gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Dean and Seamus are dead? But how? Why?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know Ms. Granger," McGonagall said quietly. "I have to go see the Headmaster. No one is to touch either of those boys. If I found out any of you did, you'll get a month's worth of detention with me." She walked out of the room very fast.

"Harry, do you know what happened?" Hermione asked quietly.

"No," Harry replied. "I don't know how it happened either. If anyone snuck in here me or Neville would've heard them. But I didn't hear anything."

"Do you think that maybe…you might've done it?" Hermione asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Harry asked angrily.

"Because you've already killed two people by accident," Hermione whispered.

"No I don't think I killed them," Harry replied shortly.

"What happened last night?" Hermione asked.

"I don't remember," Harry replied, thinking hard. "I remember going to sleep, but I don't remember my dream. I don't know if I had one at all. I just don't remember."

Or do you? Maybe you do remember but you don't want to admit it. You know who killed them. It was Hermione. Who else would it be? She's trying to make you think that you did it. But she did and you know it. That's why she's asking so many questions.

_Oh please. Hermione didn't do it. She would never do something like that. She's only asking if I did it because I've done something like this before. But I didn't do it. I know I didn't. We don't know who did it and I won't go blaming anyone til there's proof that someone killed them. _

Well think about it. There might not be proof since Hermione did it. She's a clever witch. She would know how to kill someone and hide the evidence. It's not that hard, you know.

_I don't think Hermione would kill someone. She's not like that. She was devastated when Ginny, Ron and Lavender died. I don't think she would go and kill anyone, especially two people that didn't deserve it. _

If you keep thinking that, she'll get away with it. You need to realize that Hermione has you fooled. She did it, and by not believing me you're letting her get away with it.

"You can't remember? That's not good," Hermione said in a worried voice. "Do you think you could try to remember? I mean, maybe you really didn't have a dream last night. But what if you did? I read about how some people hear things that are going on in the real world while they're dreaming. Maybe if you can remember your dream you might be able to hear what was going on and you might be able to identify the murder."

"Well, I guess I could try to remember," Harry said. "But not right now, ok? Let's go down to eat breakfast. I don't want to be up here right now."

_I don't know if that remembering thing will actually work. And I'm not sure I want to know who did it. It had to be a Gryffindor to get into the common room. I don't understand it at all. Why Dean and Seamus? I don't think they told anyone what happened in the Room of Requirement. _

Maybe they weren't killed because they told. Maybe they were killed because someone thought they might tell. It had to be someone that was desperate to keep it a secret. The only ones still alive that know are you, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Parvati. You mark my words, Hermione's doing it and one of the others will be next.

"Harry! Hermione!" It was Parvati. She walked over and sat by them. "I heard about what happened. Does anyone know who did it yet?"

"No," Hermione said. "But I wish I had some idea. I don't like knowing that there's a murderer here but not knowing exactly who it is."

"Me too," Parvati said. "I just can't believe it…Seamus and Dean…they never did anything to anybody. They didn't deserve to die…" She turned away, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm tired of seeing people die!"

"We all are," Hermione said in a soothing voice. "You get used to it after a while. We've learned that you can't save everybody."

"But things are getting too crazy around here," Parvati said. "There are now four dead Gryffindors and one missing. This is ridiculous."

"Well, you might as well say five dead Gryffindors," Harry said. "Ginny's dead too."

"How do you know?" Parvati asked suspiciously. "She's just missing."

"Well think about it. She's been missing for weeks. Do you really think she's still alive?"

"No."

Be careful. She suspects you now. She doesn't know that you killed Ginny. If she ever found out, she'd tell. And she'd think you killed Seamus and Dean.

_No she wouldn't. She wouldn't think anything unless she had proof. She was just wondering how I would know if Ginny was alive or not. I messed up by saying she was dead. But I fixed it by saying that I just assume she is because of how long she's been kidnapped. I've got nothing to worry about._

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I've got Charms homework to do," Parvati said, drying her eyes. "See you later."

"Be careful next time," Hermione whispered when Parvati had left. "I don't like lying to people but we can't just go around saying Ginny is dead. She might think you're getting information from the Death Eaters. Everyone thinks they kidnapped Ginny so acting like you know something could arouse suspicion."

"Ok I'll be careful next time. I never really thought of it that way," Harry replied.

But of course she did. Because she knows what's going on. She killed them because she's on the Death Eaters' side and they told her to. She's been lying to you all along. You know it. Don't let her fool you any longer. You have to do what I've been telling you to do all along. You have to kill her! If you don't, everyone at Hogwarts will die!

End Chapter 10 

Review please! Yup that's right I did another double kill. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Sorry I don't update more. I do have four other stories I update too. Well anyways review please! Chapter 11 coming soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Yay! A new chapter! Sorry it took so long I've had a horrible case of writer's block. R&R.

Summary: Harry has never been able to perform the Unforgivable curses before. What happens when an accident causes Harry to be able to perform them? What happens when he starts hearing a voice in his head telling him to do things? What will he do next?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter? Not mine!

**Chapter 11**

Harry and Luna were taking a long walk around the lake at noon that day. He was incredibly quiet, still thinking about what had happened with Dean and Seamus, and wondering if Hermione was the one behind everything. He didn't want to believe it, but it might actually be true. Luna had noticed his sudden quietness and wondered if she should say something to him, or let him brood. She was enjoying the minor date they were having, even if he wasn't.

"Harry, you're about to fall into the lake," she said, holding onto the back of his robes to keep him away from the edge.

"Oh sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," he replied.

"I know. Is…there something bothering you?" she asked hesitantly.

_Hmm…should I tell her? I think I can trust her. She's been really nice to me through all this and she hasn't thought of telling anyone. I guess it would be safe._

"I think…that Hermione might be the one behind Dean and Seamus's deaths," he replied.

Luna gasped. "What would make you think that?" she asked in shock.

"The way she's been acting," he replied. "And…I have this weird feeling that she's hiding something from me. But I just don't know what it could be."

"Have you asked her about it?" she asked.

"No. Every time I try to talk to her, she tries to get me to tell someone about what happened."

"She's being ridiculous. You can't do that. You could be killed if anyone else knew."

_I'm glad she agrees with me. It's something Hermione certainly isn't doing. I wish I did know what she's hiding from me._

Maybe she's planning on telling someone soon. I told you she can't be trusted. You need to take care of her now before she ruins you.

_I wish you would go away._

"Thanks for understanding."

"Anytime."

Hermione watched with narrow eyes as Harry grabbed Luna's hand and they continued to walk together. She was sitting with Neville, going over their latest Charms essay, but she was hardly paying attention. She didn't approve of Harry and Luna acting as though they were together when they were just hanging out together.

"Hermione, is there something wrong?" Neville asked when he realized she wasn't even listening to him.

"No not at all," Hermione answered quickly, her eyes returning to the parchment. "Where were we?"

"Right here," Neville said, pointing with his quill. While she was pouring over his essay, he gazed in the direction she was staring at and saw Harry and Luna. His heart gave a little hop. Maybe Harry wasn't interested in Hermione after all…

Hermione noticed that he wasn't paying attention, so she grabbed his face and turned it back to the parchment. "Pay attention please. I can't keep going over this forever."

"Right. I will," he replied.

He paid close attention, but his eyes were fixated on her and not the essay. He wanted so bad to tell her how he felt, but he knew that she liked Harry. She didn't say it, but he knew that was why she was watching him and Luna the entire time they had been out there. He wished that she loved him instead but he knew it would never happen, so he contented himself by pretending he needed help with all his homework so he could be by her.

_I wonder why he's so inattentive today. Usually he pays more attention. He's watching Harry and Luna together. I never thought about it but what if Neville likes Luna? That would be something I didn't expect. I wonder if Harry really does like Luna…I don't know how I'd feel about that either. I don't think I like the thought of them together at all. I don't know why but it bothers me. And it bothers me that Neville cares. But I have no idea why that bothers me either. I'm so confused!_

You're jealous. You want Luna to die because she's taking both Harry and Neville from you. Kill her now before she gets everyone on her side.

_Do you ever give up? I'm not killing anyone! It's not in my nature! And if you knew a damn thing about me, you'd know that!_

Oh but I know you better than you think I do, and I know that you would. You love both of them and she's getting in the way.

_What! I don't love Harry or Neville! You're insane!_

Of course I am. How else would I get Harry to kill Seamus and Dean?

_You're lying. Harry didn't do that. He would never do something like that! You're just trying to turn me against him! It won't work!_

She shook her head and her eyes glanced over at Harry and Luna and she gasped. Neville looked at her, worried, then followed her gaze and gasped too. Harry and Luna were sitting on a rock together, and they had just begun their first kiss together. Hermione's heart felt like it was dropping into her stomach, while Neville's felt like it was soaring higher than the sun. He fought to keep a straight face, while she tried to stop the tears from pouring out of her eyes. When Harry and Luna finally pulled apart, Luna was beaming and Harry was stroking her cheek affectionately.

_Wow. I didn't know Harry could be so…sweet. This isn't fair! Why Luna? What's so great about her? This is so ridiculous! I can't believe this would happen to me!_

She grabbed her bag and stormed up to the castle, leaving a bewildered Neville chasing after her. She pushed past a group of giggling Ravenclaws and knocked over a third year Hufflepuff before slamming the door of the nearest bathroom. She sat down in one of the stalls and began crying her eyes out. Neville, who had followed her the whole way there, knocked on the door very timidly.

"Go away!" Hermione yelled between sobs.

"Hermione? You need to come out," Neville said.

"I said leave me alone!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

The door flung open, revealing a pissed-off, teary Hermione. "Harry is with Luna! That's what's wrong! It's ridiculous! What does he see in her anyway? She's just some weird bitch!"

"Calm down Hermione," Neville said, freaked out. He had never seen Hermione this upset. He knew that she didn't think Luna was the greatest person ever, but he never knew that she hated her that much. He didn't know what to say, so he just stuck his hands in his pockets. Hermione suddenly flung herself onto him, sobbing on his shoulder. He patted her on the back, feeling very awkward. "It's ok. Don't cry." He gave her a small hug, but she didn't let go. He sighed and decided to try again. "You need to control yourself. You're just a little upset. But it's ok. Everything will be alright if you just calm down and breathe." She didn't reply, but her sobbing decreased slightly. He smiled to himself. "Now, you need to completely stop crying and go wash your face so you can go to class."

She let go and wiped her eyes. "You're right. I'm just acting silly. I'll just clean up and go to class." She gave him a watery smile. "Thanks for calming me down."

"No problem," he said quietly, averting his eyes.

She kissed him on the cheek, then left the bathroom, leaving a flushed Neville alone. He tried not to smile, but he just couldn't help it. It was just a kiss on the cheek, but it was better than nothing.

Hermione had walked all the way up to the seventh floor when she knocked over Cho Chang, Harry's former girlfriend.

"Sorry Hermione," Cho said, brushing off her robes.

"It's ok," Hermione replied.

It happened so suddenly. Hermione had been helping Cho up when a sudden force seemed to take over her body, causing her to throttle the girl. Nobody was nearby, so Cho's muffled pleas for help went unheard. She fell to the floor and Hermione swept past her, smiling in a very satisfied way. She decided to just leave the body there so people would be sure to step on her several times.

That's right. Listen to your heart. It will never lead you wrong.

**End Chapter 11**

Review please! Typing this was driving me crazy since my shift key is really sticky so if it looks a little messed up that might be why. Anyways don't forget to review! Chapter 12 coming soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Wow it's been a while since I last updated this story. I've been busy with school, band, and three other stories that I'm trying to finish. Well hopefully this chapter won't be a disappointment. R&R.

Summary: Harry has never been able to perform the Unforgivable curses before. What happens when an accident causes Harry to be able to perform them? What happens when he starts hearing a voice in his head telling him to do things? What will he do next?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is still not mine.

**Chapter 12**

Harry and Luna were just walking back into the castle when Michael Corner, Cho's boyfriend, discovered Cho's body. He ran to get Professor Flitwick, while the rest of the students crowded around the body. Harry and Luna hurried up the stairs to see what was going on, but they could hardly get through the crowd.

"What's going on?" Harry asked the nearest person, a second-year Hufflepuff.

"Cho Chang is dead," the Hufflepuff boy whispered.

"What?" Harry said in surprise.

"How?" Luna asked.

"Dunno. Some of the students reckon she was strangled to death. That's what Hannah Abbott said she overheard from Flitwick."

"I can't believe it," Luna said. "Cho, dead. She was a nice girl."

"I know. And I dated her last year," Harry said. "Who is doing all of this?"

"I don't know," Luna replied. "I mean the first three were accidents. We both know that. But the others…they were done purposely. But by who?"

"I have no idea," Harry answered. "Maybe a Slytherin? I mean it's a little suspicious that none of the Slytherins have died yet."

"Yeah, but neither have any of the Hufflepuffs," Luna pointed out. "We can't just go blaming one house because no one died from it yet."

"Well, as I was saying earlier, I think it might be Hermione," Harry said. "But after talking to you, it kinda seems ridiculous. I don't think Hermione would do this."

"I agree. Hermione isn't a violent person. She wouldn't go around killing people for the hell of it," Luna replied. "It's gotta be someone that no one would think of. That's what the murderer would think. Someone who doesn't openly hate anyone, that way no one suspects that he or she is the killer."

"But that's way too broad of a search," Harry said. "We have to narrow it down. But who could it be?"

You know who it is. You know it's Hermione Granger. She acts way too suspicious every time someone dies. Why else would she want to turn you in for killing Ron and Ginny? She doesn't want to be caught.

_You're annoying._

I'm honest.

_Why would Hermione want to kill someone?_

We've been over this.

_But it's just not something Hermione would do. I think you're just trying to trick me into blaming it all on Hermione. I bet you know who's really doing this. But what I want to know is why you won't tell me who it really is._

There are some things that are better left a mystery.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

"Harry? Something wrong?" Luna asked, concerned.

"No. I'm fine," Harry said. "Come on, you need to get back to your common room."

"No, let's go to the library," Luna said. "We can try to figure out who it is. It might be easier to think in a quieter environment."

"Ok. Let's go."

Hermione was lying on her bed when she heard screaming coming from the corridors. She jumped up and dashed out of the common room, heading for the source of all the noise. She found a huge crowd of people and fought her way to the center.

"Isn't that…Cho?" Hermione asked herself aloud.

"Yup that's Cho Chang," Ernie Macmillan answered from behind her. "Pity, too. She was a seventh year, so close to finishing school."

"She's the same age as Cedric Diggory when he died, and they used to go out," Hannah Abbott added. "Weird."

"Who did it?" Hermione asked.

"No one knows," Ernie replied. "She was strangled."

"I can't believe it. Another student dead," Hermione said. "What is this school coming to?"

But you can't really be surprised now can you? We both know Harry is the one that did it. That's why he's so afraid to tell the staff about the Weasleys. He doesn't want anyone to know that he's a murderer. He knows how much trouble he'll be in. He wants someone else to take the blame.

_I know I've considered Harry before, but I know better. Harry has been my best friend for six years. I know him better than you do. Harry wouldn't do something like this. The Weasleys were an accident. He didn't mean to do it. This death and the previous ones were done on purpose. You can tell by the way that they died. Stop trying to make me think that Harry is the killer._

"Hermione, what's going on?" Neville's voice asked. Hermione just realized that her feet had carried her back to the common room. "I heard screaming."

"Cho Chang is dead," Hermione replied quietly. "She was strangled to death."

Neville gasped. "Do they know who did it or why?" Hermione shook her head. "Oh god. And I'm not too far away."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Ron, Seamus, and Dean are all dead, and we all shared a room," Neville said. "Harry and me are the only ones in the room now, and I think one of us is next."

"Don't be silly," Hermione said. "It's not like a curse or anything. And it's not like the killer is targeting sixth-year Gryffindor boys. Lavender and Ginny were girls and Cho was a Ravenclaw. I don't think there's a clear pattern. That's what the killer wants. He or she wouldn't want to have a pattern so the next kill can't be figured out and the killer can't be discovered. Whoever is doing this is really cunning."

"Wouldn't that make it a Slytherin then?" Neville asked fearfully. "They're supposed to be cunning. And they're all evil enough to commit murder."

"But that's what I'm talking about," Hermione said. "The killer wants us to think it's a Slytherin when chances are it's not. Whoever it is wants to trick us. We have to outsmart him or her." She thought for a moment. "Maybe it's a Hufflepuff. No one would ever suspect a Hufflepuff of murder."

"But Hufflepuffs are too nice," Neville replied.

"Exactly," Hermione said.

Neville thought for a moment. "Oh, I get it. Whoever it is thinks that no one would ever suspect a Hufflepuff of murder. But the question is, which one is it?"

You already know who did it. Quit lying to yourself. It's Harry and you know it. I mean think about it. Three boys from Harry's room died, as well as his best friend's sister and another Gryffindor girl. And now Harry's ex-girlfriend, who he couldn't stand anymore, is dead. Every victim had some connection to Harry. All signs point to Harry. Who else could it be?

_But that's what the murderer wants us to think. He or she wants us to think it's Harry when it's really not. Harry is way too sweet to kill anyone. He's totally innocent. I think you're being stupid by falling for the killer's plan. Of course the killer would want to point fingers at someone else. Well, I refuse to believe that it's Harry._

Well, you may not believe it's him, but he believes it's you.

_What are you talking about?_

Just wait and see.

"I think we need to think outside the box," Harry said. "Whoever's doing this probably is too. We need to think of the most unobvious people and suspect them for it."

"Which counts out all the Slytherins," Luna said, writing it down on a piece of parchment. "They are all the most obvious suspects."

"Outside the box…hmm…what about the Ravenclaws?" Harry asked.

"Well, it doesn't really make sense," Luna replied. "Ravenclaws are smart, and whoever is doing this obviously isn't, seeing as how the bodies are left out in the open and the method of killing is obvious. Ravenclaws would be so much smarter about the whole thing."

"Ok. Well, what about the Hufflepuffs?" Harry asked.

Luna shook her head. "Too obvious. If the killer wanted to pin the blame on anyone, he or she would pick the nice people and make them seem the most suspicious."

"But they're least likely to be suspected," Harry pointed out.

"Which is why the killer is making it seem like it's them," Luna countered.

"Ok fine then. What about the teachers?" Harry asked suddenly. "I mean think about it. No one in their right mind would suspect a teacher of killing a student. It's the perfect plan."

"You think it's a teacher?" Luna said skeptically. "Come on. Why would a teacher want to kill students?"

"Why does any killer want to kill people? Because it's just what they think is right or something. The teacher could be insane and just decide to go on a killing spree," Harry said.

"Well, maybe. But I don't know," Luna said thoughtfully.

So you think it's a teacher. Interesting. You're going to accuse a teacher yet you refuse to consider Hermione. Should I even ask why?

_I know Hermione. She's no killer. I think you just want me to think it's her. Well it's not going to work. I trust Hermione, and if she says it's not her, I believe her._

Well, you may not believe it's her, but she believes it's you.

_What are you talking about?_

Just wait and see.

End Chapter 12 

Review please. I think that was a good chapter. If no one else thinks it was then I'm sorry. I tried. I guess I can't please everyone though. Also, I don't know when I can update again since I lost internet and can only get to a library computer on Saturdays. Sorry. Well, just review. Chapter 13 coming soon!


	13. Chapter 13

It's another chapter. I hope you like it. R&R.

Summary: Harry has never been able to perform the Unforgivable curses before. What happens when an accident causes Harry to be able to perform them? What happens when he starts hearing a voice in his head telling him to do things? What will he do next?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

**Chapter 13**

With all the murder and mayhem going on at school, it was a wonder Dumbledore didn't shut down. But he left the school open, which meant Harry would have to endure all of his tedious classes. He had just finished Divination. Professor Trelawney was predicting his death with such certainty that some students in the class finally started to believe that she could predict the future.

"I mean, three Gryffindor boys are dead. Harry or Neville has got to be next," one girl whispered to another.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I can't believe it. Students are taking that old fraud seriously still? I don't see why you didn't drop the subject, Harry."

"I will, eventually," Harry said. "I just forgot to, that's all."

"Well, now you have to deal with everyone thinking you're next."

They walked past Michael Corner, who hadn't been saying a word to anyone since Cho died. Cho's friends were always crying in between classes, and Flitwick was now advising everyone to travel in packs to keep another tragedy from occurring. Harry noticed that Snape had been acting very suspicious since the murders started occurring. His teachermurder plan hadn't yet faded from his mind, and Snape seemed to be confirming everything that he thought.

He hadn't yet told Hermione anything that he and Luna had talked about. In fact, he hadn't even told her that he and Luna were spending lots of time together. It made him feel less guilty though, that she hadn't mentioned Neville at all. He did notice that Neville seemed different lately. Even though another student had died, he wasn't panicked. Perhaps Hermione was the reason for that…but he didn't know and he wasn't planning on asking.

Luna didn't tell anyone about her and Harry's time together, nor would she mention Neville and Hermione. But she did ask Neville if he and Hermione were an item or if they were just "hanging out". He replied with a blush and a stutter, but nothing more. She took that as a yes, but didn't bring up the subject again. Hermione had taken to glaring at her in the halls, which made her suspect that Neville mentioned it to Hermione.

After dinner the next evening, Harry was wandering the halls, deep in thought. He passed a group of third year boys, all of whom looked at Harry as though they thought he might drop dead at any moment. He sighed and sped up til they were out of sight. Not watching where he was going, he smacked right into Ernie.

"What're you doing down here?" Ernie asked, straightening his robes.

"Just thinking," Harry replied. "What are you doing?"

"Heading back to my common room," Ernie said slowly.

"I thought those were down near the dungeons," Harry said.

"They are. I had to go get something from McGonagall's room," Ernie replied. "Well, see ya."

"Crucio!"

Harry pointed his wand at Ernie's back and Ernie screamed in pain. Harry didn't lift the spell til he thought it had been enough. He didn't want Ernie's screams to attract attention. He placed the spell right back over him, but this time used the Silencing Charm to keep his screams from being unheard.

"I know you know who's doing this," Harry whispered. "So I'm going to make you tell me what you know. And if you refuse, I'll use the Cruciatus Curse. And if you still don't, I'll use it again and again, til you finally crack."

Ernie glared at him and mouthed wordlessly. Harry didn't know what he tried to say, but judging by the fact that Ernie was trying to punch him, he knew it could be nothing nice. He lifted the Silencing Charm.

"Go…to hell…Potter…you stupid…bastard," Ernie gasped.

"Now, now, such foul language," Harry said tauntingly. "I think I need to fix that mouth of yours. Silencio! Crucio!"

Ernie launched into another fit of silent screams, his body writhing and squirming all over the floor. His wand fell out of his pocket and slid next to Harry, who stomped on it, breaking it cleanly in two. He didn't lift the spell off Ernie for over five minutes, and probably would have left it longer, if he hadn't heard footsteps approaching. He lifted the spell and kicked the wand fragments away. Then, he dug inside his bag, threw the invisibility cloak on, and hurried away to Gryffindor Tower.

"Harry, where in the world have you been?" Parvati asked. "You've been gone for twenty minutes. Hermione was worried sick."

"I…don't remember," Harry replied quietly. "I remember walking to the library with Luna after dinner, but I don't remember anything after that."

Parvati rolled her eyes. "It's ok Harry. You can tell me what's going on between you two. It's not like I haven't already seen it."

"But I really don't remember," Harry said.

"Sure, whatever."

"Fine don't believe me," Harry snapped.

He stomped up the stairs and tossed his bag on the floor. He flopped onto his bed and stared around angrily. It took him a few minutes to register what he was seeing. Neville was on his bed with Hermione. Neville realized that Harry was staring, and poked Hermione in the back. She turned around.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"I sleep here," Harry replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping Neville with his homework," Hermione said shortly. She held up the book. "It was too noisy down there."

She's lying, of course. They're up here planning their next murder.

_I don't believe that. She's just tutoring him._

Well, if you don't believe that she's behind it, then go down to the third floor corridor and see for yourself.

_What's down there?_

Go see for yourself.

He hopped out of bed and hurried down the stairs. He pushed through the portrait hole, Hermione and Neville racing behind him.

"Harry? Where in the world are you going?" Hermione called after him.

He didn't reply, but just kept running. He made it down the hall, and stopped only when a large crowd of people got in his way. He pushed his way to the front and saw some teachers, including McGonagall, standing in front of Ernie's body. His eyes were wide with fright, and his breathing was in a strange pattern. He didn't seem to want to talk. The professors were trying to see if they could get a reaction out of him. Flitwick cast Lumos on his wand and tried to get Ernie's eyes to follow it, but they wouldn't. McGonagall tried the counter-jinx to the Impediment jinx, but nothing happened. In the end, they had to get him to the hospital wing. Harry stood there, staring at the ground, ignoring the whispers around him.

_I've got to find Luna._

I wouldn't do that if I were you. You don't know who you can trust. Not anymore…

**End Chapter 13**

Review please! I tried to put this chapter up sooner but the library was way too busy for me to get a computer. But at least I updated. Don't forget to review! Chapter 14 coming soon!


	14. Chapter 14

Here's the next chapter. R&R.

Summary: Harry has never been able to perform the Unforgivable curses before. What happens when an accident causes Harry to be able to perform them? What happens when he starts hearing a voice in his head telling him to do things? What will he do next?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

Chapter 14 

Harry spent the entire night in his room, pacing. He didn't know what was going on and he couldn't talk to Luna about it, for she had long since gone to bed. Hermione tried to get him to talk to her earlier, but he ignored her so she went to bed resentfully. Neville was already fast asleep and Harry kept glancing at him every time he walked past the bed.

I don't know what's been going on anymore. I don't remember what I was doing before Ernie's attack. Does that mean that I might somehow be responsible?

He remembered what Ginny had said to him just last year. "When You-Know-Who did it to me, I couldn't remember what I'd been doing for hours at a time. I'd find myself somewhere and not know how I got there."

Is it possible that Voldemort is possessing me? I know it's supposed to be harder to do inside Hogwarts, but I don't know if I'm truly safe from possession. Snape said that Voldemort could try to make me do things if he wanted to. Maybe Voldemort's controlling me and making me do everything!

Now you don't really believe that, do you? I thought you were smarter than that. Listening to other people will get you nowhere in life. Why do you assume that Voldemort's behind it all? How do you know that you just can't remember certain things? And how do you really know it's you that's doing everything? As I've said before, Hermione has been acting very suspicious lately. She's been missing around the times of certain attacks before.

_Like when?_

When Cho Chang was murdered, Hermione wasn't in the common room or in the library. No one remembered seeing her at all before Cho's death. It's very possible that Hermione's behind it all.

But Hermione would have no reason to want to kill Cho. Cho never did a thing to Hermione to make Hermione wanna kill her.

How do you know that?

……I just do.

Well, thinking that you just do won't mean that much when all the students are dead. You don't know. She might turn on you soon. And you don't know who else could too. Luna might turn on you too. You don't know if you can really trust her, but you act like you can.

I trust Luna because I can feel that it's right. Hermione is another one of those people I just trust because I know I can. I've known Hermione for six years. I think I would know if I could trust her or not. You're just trying to make me turn on my best friend.

Before the voice could reply, the dormitory door opened. Harry slipped into bed and pretended to be asleep. Whoever came in was walking towards his bed. He squinted in the dark, but he couldn't make out who it was. His hand slipped into his pocket to pull out his wand in case this was an attempted murder. He wasn't going to go down without a damn good fight.

"Harry? Harry, wake up!"

Harry opened his eyes. "Hermione? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about something," Hermione replied quietly, hoping to keep from waking Neville up. "It's urgent."

Don't trust her.

"Ok. What about?" Harry asked.

"Not here," Hermione replied. "Let's go down to the common room."

Harry rose his eyebrows, but followed her down to the common room anyway. He wondered what it could possibly be about. They hadn't really talked to each other in a while. In fact, ever since the attacks started, they had grown distant. He wondered if it had anything to do with the attacks or with something else. Maybe she was going to question him about Luna. Or maybe she was going to tell him about her and Neville. When they sat down, Hermione turned to face him, a serious expression on her face.

"Harry, I've been meaning to talk about this for a while," Hermione said. "But I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea."

"Ok. Talk to me about whatever it is," Harry said.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Ok. Lately I've been feeling…off. I don't know why, but things are feeling different and I've been acting different lately. And it all seems to have started right around the time of the attacks."

Oh my god. Could she be the one doing it? Is Voldemort possessing her and not me? Wow. This complicates things.

"Anything else?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"Yes. I've also been…hearing strange things," Hermione replied, looking down.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"It's like a voice in my head. It keeps trying to tell me to do things and it really drives me crazy. I think I'm losing my mind or something. The voice just won't go away and I seem to be the only one that can hear it!" Hermione exclaimed, looking worried.

Oh my god. I'm not the only one that can hear you? Thank god! I thought I was going crazy.

Harry sighed in relief. "Oh god. I thought I was the only one." When Hermione gave him a puzzled look, he continued. "I've been hearing a voice in my head that tells me what to do all the time. I thought I was going crazy. But now that I know I'm not the only one, I feel a little bit more sane."

"Maybe you shouldn't," Hermione said seriously. "I don't think hearing voices is a good thing. And if we're both hearing voices in our heads, that makes things that much worse."

"What does the voice say to you?" Harry asked.

"It keeps telling me…to turn you in for what happened to Ron and Ginny," Hermione replied quietly. "It's always saying that you're the one behind everything."

Harry stared at her in shock. "That's what the voice says to me. It keeps telling me that you're planning on reporting me about Ron and Ginny. And it keeps telling me that you're the one who's been doing all the killing."

Hermione sat in thought for several minutes while Harry went over everything she just said. It made no sense that they would both be hearing the same voice in their head telling them to do the same thing. The only way that was possible was if someone else was the voice and they wanted Harry and Hermione against each other.

"Harry," Hermione said finally, taking a deep breath. "I think I know what's going on. I think someone else is using magic to put a voice in our heads. This voice must be trying to turn us against each other. Clearly it's been doing something and it thinks that we might be able to figure out what that is."

"But the question is who is it and why are they doing it to us?" Harry asked. "And if they're behind the killings, why are they only attacking people close to us?"

"Maybe to lure us into a trap or something?" Hermione asked. "Or to frame us. As I'm sure you already know, you are one of the main suspects in the murders."

"What?" Harry exclaimed angrily. "What do you mean, I'm a main suspect?"

"Well, you live in the dormitory that three of the victims slept in, Ginny and Lavender were both last seen near you, you used to date Cho, and you were also one of the last people seen by Ernie Macmillan," Hermione explained.

"But Ginny's death was told as a disappearance and so was Ron and Lavender's!" Harry exclaimed.

"People have been saying that they're as good as dead with how long they've been missing," Hermione replied.

"I'm in trouble," Harry said, holding his head in his hands.

"I know," Hermione said. "We both are. I know for a fact that I'm another suspect just because I roomed with one of the victims and everyone knows I was friends with Ron and Ginny."

"We have to do something," Harry said.

"We have to find out who the voice belongs to and if they're the one behind all this," Hermione replied. "If not, then we have to find out who's really behind it all and turn them in."

End Chapter 14 

Ok review please! I know I haven't updated as often with this story as with some of my others, but I try. I don't want to send out bad chapters so I only write when I have inspiration. Don't forget to review. Chapter 15 coming soon!


End file.
